Kazari
'Kazari '''is one of the main antagonists in the series of ''Kamen Rider: OOO. He is the feline Greeed, & has aspects of a lion, tiger, & cheetah. He is incomplete after some of his Core Medals go missing. Over time he lost & gained some of his Core Medals, & later regains two of his Core Medals (with a Mantis Medal) from Kamen Rider OOO becoming stronger & gaining new powers with some of the other Greeed's Core Medals. He later gained his full powers but was soon destroyed. Personality Kazari is an easy going, arrogant, & highly intelligent schemer, arguably the least trustworthy of all the Greeed. Unlike the others, who all have a degree of loyalty amoung each other, Kazari constantly lies to & manipulates his siblings for his own selfish ends. Kazari is the first to figure out there is a third party collecting the O Medals besides the Greeed & OOO after hearing that the latter has one of his Lion Medals. Abilities As a Greeed, Kazari can create Yummy from human desires through Cell Medals, his cat-based are parasitic in nature, possessing the human & forcing them to partake in their desire even at the risk of their life with the human gaining the White Yummy 'bandages' as well as aspects like claws, until they can finally reach their complete form & consume them though they can come out at any time as well without consuming them, which is all somewhat similar to newly born felines & how they have to stay close to their parent. This means that unlike other Yummies, Kazari's retain the human inside them, who must first be pulled out to attack the Yummy safely. Also like the other Greeed, Kazari can disperse into medals & assume a human form to blend into society, his being a silver-haired young man in a yellow checkered blazer. Unique to him, Kazari moves at fast speeds, & create mini cyclones. Later after absorbing three of Mezool's Core Medals, he gains the ability to create Yummy that have aquatic animal traits along with the standard feline traits as well as Mezool's abilities such as Mezool's method of creating Yummys but with only one egg (which is still enough to produce a swarm of small Yummy) & shoot torrents of water out of his hands. He also gains Gamel's gravity based abilities from his Core Medals. Kazari had lost these abilities by the time Mezool & Gamel were revived. After gaining his full power, Kazari gains the ability to use his dreadlocks as tendrils & shoot projectiles out of them. History Kazari like the other Greeed was created 8 centuries ago & was then sealed away soon afterward. Prior to this, he had a history with Ankh, where he apparently betrayed Ankh which made him form a grudge against Kazari. Kazari first appeared to Kamen Rider OOO & Ankh after saving his Cat Yummy, in an attempt to get Ankh onto his side. When Ankh rejects his offer, Kazari becomes the first Greeed to fight OOO where he managed to steal the Mantis Medal but lost three of his own medals, including the Cheetah Medal. He then schemed a trap for Ankh to get back some Core Medals which was successful with Uva regaining his Stag Medal & after confronting Kazari in a fight Mezool had them exchange the Cheetah Medal Uva took from Ankh & the Mantis Medal Kazari took from OOO. When Kazari finds out that OOO has one of his Lion Core Medals, Kazari leaves the other Greeed to learn more of the third party collecting the O Medals. In the process, Kazari meets Kieran Leach & sets up a deal with him in hopes of finding his missing Core Medals, diverting from the Greeeds' goal of consumption to one of evolution while getting Ankh's Peacock Medal. This new idealogy led to Kazari absorbing Mezool & Gamel's Core Medals so that he can evolve. He then tricked a detective into helping him steal OOO's Core Medals for a more stable evolution than Gamel's, but Kazari only regains a Lion, Cheetah, & Mantis Medal after being tricked by Ankh who takes back his Peacock Medal. With the emergence of Ankh (Lost), Kazari teams up with him & Leach after the latter severed his ties with the Albert Foundation, while helping the scientist put the purple Core Medals inside him. After Uva took Mezool & Gamel's Core Medals from both Kazari & OOO & revived their respective Greeed, Kazari & Ankh (Lost) threatened the revived Greeed to join them or be destroyed, which they agreed after witnessing OOO Invincible Combo & the four Greeed destroyed Uva. However when Ankh & the revived Uva joined forces with the other Greeed, Kazari is forced to play along until he regains his Core Medals while heavily damaging Kamen Rider Birth. But after OOO Invincible Combo damages his Lion Medal, a wounded Kazari limps away before being found by Leach who assumes his Greeed form & rips out his remaining Core Medals. Kazari is then left to die as he breaks down into Cell Medals & his Lion Medal that contains his existance shatters with only eight of his Core Medals left in existance.